In The Rain
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: Continuation of the Lucille Ball/Desi Arnaz movie The Long, Long, Trailer


Nicky and Tacy ran through the rain back to their trailer. Finally, they were reunited, despite the huge fight that they had just gotten in two days before about their home on wheels. It was their biggest one yet since even knowing each other and Nicky had become scared when he came back after to find their trailer was gone, along with his wife.

Now, here they were, reunited and running through the torrential rain together. Holding onto her hand as tightly as he could, he felt the water soak through his coat. He needed to get his wife to shelter quickly since she was only wearing her dress. Holding the door open, he ushered her inside before getting in himself.

After getting inside, Tacy turned herself to face Nicky, watching as he strode up to her and pulled her wet form into his arms. Putting his lips up to her ear, he felt her arms tighten around him as he repeated his words to her again and again.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Without giving her a chance to respond, he quickly brought his lips to hers and kissed her quickly, yet passionately. Tacy, feeling the effects of their separation, sat herself down as her legs began to quiver. Nicky was the only man that could give her this reaction, even after the entire time they had known each other.

Nicky continued to kiss her, despite having to bend down. He was so grateful that he had found her and they were able to work this out. His brain had shut off completely after he saw her running towards his car in the rain, that he couldn't help himself.

Pulling Tacy up, Nicky felt her become slightly weak against him, which just allowed him to hold her even closer. Coming back to reality, he leaned back to see his wife's dilated pupils. Running his fingertips down her face, he watched as a lone raindrop ran down her nose. Placing his lips on the tip, he kissed the rain away and smiled at her.

Tacy ran her fingers gently through Nicky's wet, black hair as she took in the beautiful sight of her husband. She remembered them saying awful things to each other as he threw her rocks and piccalilli off the cliff, but in that moment, all that mattered was that they were together again.

'He didn't let me go,' thought Tacy, 'he came and found me. He must really love me to go through all of that.'

The two of them silently agreed that they could talk about their fight later. For right now, they were in their trailer together and nothing would split them apart.

Nicky scooped Tacy up into his arms, just as he had after getting to the trailer park on what was supposed to be their wedding night. Only this time, they wouldn't be interrupted by a group of trailer folk. Walking through the hallway to their bedroom, they kissed passionately, knowing full well, what would become of the two of them.

Nicky deposited Tacy on the bed and took in the sight before him. Even with her hair wet and her clothes sticking to her, he had never seen her as beautiful as this, except maybe for their wedding day.

He began to unbutton her dress, staring into her eyes that were looking intensely into his. As every button became unfastened, their eyes darkened further and their breathing became more labored. Slipping the dress off of her wet body, he removed her undergarments and admired her body that was revealed just for him.

Nicky lay on his side, staring at her and giving into her ministrations as Tacy began to remove his coat and clothes from his body. Finally, getting to his boxers, she removed them slowly, wanting to savor this moment with him as long as possible. As the last piece of clothing was disposed of, droplets of water fell from his hair and onto her lips. She licked her lips, tasting the rain that dropped from him, as if she couldn't get enough of this man, at all.

Watching her lick the water from him, spurred him and his desire on even more, and he placed his body on top of hers. He began to kiss her neck, feeling her writhe beneath him and pant as she felt the wonderful feeling that accompanied it. Tacy ran her fingertips along his naked back as she kissed his shoulder that was at her mouth's level.

Nicky began to kiss down Tacy's body, pausing at her chest, which heaved pleasurable breaths. Gently sucking on her, he ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, which elicited soft whimpers from her. Bringing his mouth further down her body, he got to the center of her and gently kissed her, which symbolized to her the love that he felt for her and only wanted her as his wife.

"Nicky...oh Nicky..."

Feeling her let go, proved that Tacy was truly here and he had found her, despite almost giving up the past two days. He could never have given her up in a million years, but it seemed that all hope was lost until tonight. As he showed her what she meant to him, he wanted to feel the ultimate connection with her.

Bringing himself back up to her face, he slid himself in slowly, creating a rhythm that would convey all of his thoughts to her in that moment. As they met each other stroke for stroke, Nicky put his mouth up to Tacy's ear and breathed the words that she needed to hear to achieve her satisfaction.

"I missed you so much."

"Oh Nicky!" shouted Tacy, as she released everything she had.

Nicky responded in turn and put his head into her neck and nuzzled her. As he looked at her, he noticed that their bodies weren't soaked from the rain anymore, but in sweat that was produced from being together.

Tacy prepared a tray of food for her and Nicky to eat. She realized that since she had taken off with the trailer two days before, she hadn't really eaten anything; mostly because she missed her husband and also because she was full of regret with what she had done. Instead of trying to solve their problems, she took off and left him stranded in the middle of nowhere. The one man that she loved and who loved her more than anything. Yes, the trailer had caused some stressful situations and a few fights, but that was the entire point of a marriage; to work through any scenario that came up, good or bad.

As she walked back into the bedroom, she saw Nicky sitting up in bed, waiting for her, with a smile on his face. She had missed that smile, there wasn't any doubt about that. Setting down the tray in the middle of the bed, she walked over to her side and was quickly pulled in by Nicky. Tacy let out a giggle as she felt Nicky's arms envelope her.

"I did miss you."

"Honey, I missed you too," said Tacy, dreamily. She sat up and her expression grew serious, "I really am sorry that I took off like that. I didn't know what else to do. If I could take anything back, it would be leaving you. I'm sorry, Nicky, I really am."

"You dun't have to be sorry. We both said thins that we shouldn't have. It was the stress of drivin' and then dealin' with nosy trailer neighbors, gettin' stuck in mud, destroyin' garages, then our new married life on top of it."

"Well, I can tell you that I learned something from this whole thing. I don't care where we live, but just as long as I'm with you, that's all I want. We could live in the trailer, in a shared house or even in that cave you were talking about, but just as long as we're together, it doesn't matter where we are. I want you in my life and that's all that matters."

Nicky simply smiled at his bride and kissed the side of her head. It was times like these when he really loved her, more than his words could admit to. He put his arm around her and felt her head lay on his chest.

"So, what do you wunt to do about the trailer? We can do anythin' you wunt."

"I want to keep it, if that's all right with you. We had some difficult times in here, but we also had some wonderful ones and I just can't bear the thought of someone else living in here. I know that I was about to sell it to Mrs. Tewitt, but that would've been wrong. How could I sell my wedding present?"

"I'm glad you din't."

"Anyway, I remember what you said to me; this trailer isn't any good without your car, just like we're no good without each other. That was certainly true the past few days. I was miserable without you. This trailer wasn't the same without you in it."

"I wasn't jus' miserable the past few days, but I was frantic. I couldn't find you and I din't know what to do. It's like I was lookin' for my heart."

"You found it."

"I did and I'm never lettin' it go again."

The two of them cuddled in bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rain pound on the roof.

"Ya know, I never did answer your question."

"What question was that?"

"I love hearin' the sound of the rain on the roof, but I love it more with you in my arms."

Tacy kissed her husband's chest and closed her eyes. Even with him being tired from getting the trailer out of the mud, he still heard her ask if he enjoyed the rain on the roof just as much as she did.

Feeling Nicky rub her back, she was lulled into a safe and warm sleep, with her true love by her side.

Nicky stayed awake awhile longer, looking down at his beautiful wife and thinking how lucky he was that they were together. Never again, would he let her get away for they really were like the car and trailer; no good if not together.


End file.
